Lelouch's Batty Engagement
by Windrises
Summary: Lelouch plans on getting engaged to C2. Meanwhile Batman spies on Lelouch to find out if Lelouch is evil.


Note: Batman is owned by DC Comics. Code Geass is owned by Sunrise. This story is dedicated to Bob Kane and Bill Finger (Batman's creators) and to all of the talented people who have worked on Code Geass.

Batman and Batgirl were standing on a rooftop near Lelouch's house. Batman was spying on Lelouch and he had a device in his utility belt that let him hear what Lelouch said. He said, "Soon we'll find out what sneaky plan that Zero punk has."

Batgirl asked, "How will spying on him while he's home help us find out his secret plans? Wouldn't it make more sense to spy on him while he's doing crimes as Zero?"

Batman said, "No. He hides secrets from everybody, even his teammates."

Batgirl replied, "Sounds like you."

Batman said, "Sadly you're somewhat right about that."

Meanwhile Lelouch Lamperouge was feeling nervous. He and C. C. had been dating for a long time. Lelouch wanted to propose to her so he was planning on going to the jewelry store. He paced around his bedroom while whispering, "Why do I feel nervous about this? I take risks all the time. I'm one of the bravest people ever. I love C. C. I'm going to go buy her the coolest wedding ring in the world."

Lelouch walked to the living room. He tried to be brave, but he felt nervous. He accidentally knocked a box of stuffed animals to the ground.

C. C. asked, "Can't you stop with the knocking to the ground stuff?"

Lelouch said, "I might try. I'm going to go to the jewelry store."

C. C. got a little excited. She was hoping that Lelouch was planning on buying a wedding ring. She thought that mentioning the jewelry store on accident was something that Lelouch would do. She asked, "Why are you going there?"

Lelouch had a answer prepared. He said, "I'm going to go there to love batteries. I think that checking out random places for batteries is a good and eccentric hobby."

C. C. was really disappointed, but she tried to hide that. She said, "I hope you have fun there."

Lelouch replied, "I will."

C. C. said, "I love you."

Lelouch replied, "I love you and myself a lot." Lelouch kissed her and walked out.

Batgirl asked, "What are they talking about?"

Batman sighed and said, "Lelouch is wasting my time by talking about romance nonsense. It sounds like he's going to propose to his girlfriend."

Batgirl replied, "That's really sweet."

Batman said, "It's the opposite of sweet. C2's a manipulative wise girl and Lelouch is the most immature, self obsessed, sneaky troublemaker in the world."

Several minutes later Lelouch arrived at the jewelry store. Lelouch pranced inside the store and accidentally knocked a few things to ground. Thankfully nothing got broken. Lelouch had a few sighs of relief.

The jewelry store owner asked, "What do you want Mr. Lamperouge?"

Lelouch was surprised that the jewelry store owner knew his name so he asked ,"Have I been here before?"

The owner said, "Yes. You bought a wedding ring a few months ago. You got it for the big sale despite not planning to propose to anybody."

Lelouch replied, "I forgot that I already had a wedding ring. During that time I started dating a girl. I can use the ring that I bought months ago."

The owner wanted money so he said, "Giving your girlfriend a ring you bought for a silly reason isn't romantic. You should buy a new wedding ring."

Lelouch thought about it and replied, "Actually giving her that ring would be romantic. It represents that I used to be silly, but now I'm more serious."

The owner asked, "Do you want to buy something else?"

Lelouch asked, "Do you sell batteries?"

The owner said, "Yes. They're next to the checkout area."  
Lelouch replied "I'll buy a few packs." Lelouch paid for the batteries and went home.

Batman said, "Lelouch finally got back home. I don't understand why it took him so long to find a ring."

Batgirl replied, "Getting the best possible wedding ring is a really important choice."

Lelouch walked into the living room. He was secretly excited about his proposal plans. He put his bag from the jewelry store on the counter and said, "I'm going to be in my room for a few minutes."

C. C. replied, "Okay Lelouch." Lelouch ran to his room to find the wedding ring. C. C. wanted to know what was in the jewelry bag. She figured that if she looked inside the bag and saw a wedding ring it could ruin the proposal, but she was too excited. She looked in the bag and saw a bunch of batteries. She felt disappointed. She was so upset that she threw the bag to the ground. She realized that was a rude thing to do. Thankfully none of the batteries got damaged so she put the bag on the counter.

Meanwhile Lelouch struggled to find the wedding ring. He spent several minutes searching around his room for it. He said, "I usually have C. C. find stuff that I lost, but she would probably realize my plan if I asked her to help me find the wedding ring." Lelouch got out his cell phone and called Suzaku Kururugi.

Batgirl asked, "What's going on?"

Batman said, "More romance nonsense. Quite frankly this is the most boring thing I've ever listened to that doesn't involve Superman."

Batgirl replied, "Oh come on. Romance is romantic."

Batman said, "That's like saying Mr. Freeze is cold. It's an obvious fact."

Batgirl replied, "It's sweet that Lelouch wants to get married while being so young. It'll probably take years for you to ever propose to me."

Batman said, "That probably won't ever happen."

Batgirl replied, "I usually believe what you say, but not this time."

Batman said, "Romance is almost as annoying as Superman."

Suzaku finished up work for the day. While he was packing up his stuff his cell phone rang. He said "Hi Lelouch."

Lelouch replied, "I need you to come to my house right now. I'm planning on proposing to C. C., but I'm having a rough time finding the wedding ring."

Suzaku said, "I'll help you find it. I'll be there soon."

Lelouch replied, "You're the best. In fact you're going to be the best man at the wedding."

Suzaku smiled and said, "I'm honored about that."

Lloyd Asplund asked, "What was that phone call about?"

Suzaku said, "Lelouch is going to propose to his girlfriend."  
Cecile Croomy replied "That sounds like a wonderful event."  
Suzaku said "I'm going to be the best man."

Cecile replied, "If I ever got married I would want you to be my best man."

Lloyd said, "Actually you want to marry Suzaku." Cecile gently hit Lloyd. Lloyd whined for several minutes about the small hit.

Twenty minutes later Suzaku arrived at Lelouch's house. Lelouch said, "Hi Suzaku. I'm grateful that you came. We better start."

Suzaku replied, "Okay Lelouch."

C. C. asked, "What's going on?"

Lelouch said, "Suzaku and I are going to read some comic books."

C. C. replied, "Okay."

Lelouch and Suzaku went into Lelouch's room. Lelouch said, "I looked for the wedding ring for fifty minutes."

Suzaku replied, "I'll work hard to help you find it. Did you check under your bed?"

Lelouch said, "I put my broken cellphones under my bed."

Suzaku looked around Lelouch's room and saw a cabinet. He said, "I'm going to check that." After looking around the cabinet for five minutes Suzaku found the wedding ring.

Lelouch replied, "You did a fantastic job."

Suzaku asked, "Are you going to propose tonight?"

Lelouch said, "I'm going to try to."

Suzaku replied, "I better go to my house." A few minutes later Suzaku started going home.

Lelouch put the wedding ring in one of his pockets and went to the living room. He felt really excited. He danced around while looking for C. C.

C. C. came to the living room wearing a purple robe. She said, "I'm going to go to sleep."

Lelouch was disappointed, but he tried to be nice. He replied, "I hope that you have a great night." Lelouch and C. C. kissed.  
A few minutes later Lelouch got on his pajamas. He paced around his room while thinking about how excited he was to propose to C. C. the next day. He whispered, "This is the most excited I've ever been."

Batman was feeling frustrated. He said, "I've been waiting for hours for Lelouch to reveal stuff about his Zero plans. I haven't found out anything about it yet."

Batgirl replied, "Maybe Lelouch isn't as bad as we thought he was. He certainly has done bad stuff before, but maybe he has some heroic qualities."

Batman said, "That's somewhat possible, but I still have doubts."

Batgirl replied, "Maybe we should let Lelouch and C2 continue their romance in peace and we can focus on our own relationship."

Batman wasn't too happy about Batgirl's suggestion so he said, "I'll spy on Lelouch for a few more days."

Meanwhile C. C. was laying down while thinking about how much she wanted to marry Lelouch. She said, "Hopefully soon."  
The next morning Lelouch Lamperouge wanted to wake up early so he could prepare his proposal to C. C., but he ended up waking up around the same time he usually does. He got out of bed and whispered, "It seems like I won't have time to propose to her this morning. I could do it this afternoon if I can convince her to stay home. I hope that I can do that."

Lelouch danced to the kitchen. He got out some cookies to eat for breakfast. He said, "Breakfast and snacks are basically the same thing now." He was about to eat a ton of cookies, but he remembered that C. C. wants him to be healthy. He reluctantly put the cookies away and ate some bread.

Lelouch looked around the living room for C. C., but she wasn't there. He said, "I guess she's in her room." Lelouch knocked on C. C.'s bedroom door.

C. C. replied, "I'll be out in like ten minutes."

Lelouch said, "Okay." Lelouch went to the living room. He watched TV while he waited for C. C.

About ten minutes later C. C. came to the living room wearing a fancy green dress with a purple hat. C. C. asked, "Do I look good?"

Lelouch smiled and said, "You look spectacular. I was hoping that we could spend the afternoon together. We'll eat pizza while binge watching goofy cartoons."

C. C. replied, "I'm sorry my dear, but I scheduled a afternoon with Marianne. I told you that a few weeks ago."

Lelouch said, "I forgot about that a few minutes after you told me that."

C. C. replied, "We can have dinner together."

Lelouch said, "Okay."

C. C. replied, "I'll be back in a few hours."

Lelouch said, "Okay." Lelouch and C. C. kissed each other goodbye. After that C. C. walked out.

Lelouch whispered, "I'm going to start my next proposal plan."


End file.
